


Be Mine

by Syrenslure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides what he wants for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [From Dusk til Dawn HP/SS Fuh-Q-Fest, Fourth Wave](http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/index.htm). It answers the first line challenge.

The lips against his were softer than he'd expected and Snape's hair wasn't all that greasy, and he enjoyed it - so what would the bastard do now that Harry had kissed him, just like that? The thought haunted him, but he didn't stop. He tangled his hands tighter in the older man's hair and ruthlessly deepened the kiss. Whatever Snape might do to him, it would be worthwhile when compared to the pleasure that flowed through him now.

Or so he thought, until he stumbled backward, roughly pushed away by the obviously furious potions master.

"Just what do you think that you are doing, Mr. Potter?"

Perhaps, he wasn't thinking clearly, as the blood had left his brain and traveled far south. Maybe, it was the way Snape looked, his chest heaving with deep breaths of anger - arousal, the back of his hand pressed briefly against his swollen lips. Possibly, it was his vaunted Gryffindor courage - cum - stupidity that caused his off-hand reply.

"Kissing you."

Snape growled at his response and countered acerbically. "Obviously, I was referring to what ever had gotten into your tiny Gryffindor brain that would cause you to assault a professor, in his own rooms, no less. Are you insane?"

"No, Sir. At least I don't believe so." Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "No more than usual, anyway."

"I see," Snape spoke quietly, almost hissing out the words. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for assaulting a professor and a month's worth of detention. Now get out."

"No, Sir."

"What?" Snape was livid now; harsh red color mottled his otherwise pale skin. "How dare you? I should have you expelled for this."

Harry shrugged and gave him an almost sad look, indicating that Snape should do what he thought was best, but still he didn't move.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry, his frustration building. "Do you think that I won't? Or are you so sure of the headmaster's favoritism that you think that he would allow this?" Even as he said it, he knew that he had not faired well in the past with Dumbledore's lenience toward his precious Gryffindors, and none of the were the soon-to-be Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry, on the other hand, just shrugged again. He stood there, confident, yet not cocky, his eyes fixed firmly on Severus, as if he expected the older man's outburst and was just waiting him out. It was unnerving.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave him a brief half-smile. "Harry."

"What?"

"Harry - my name - I'm inviting you to use it."

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what kind of game you are playing."

"Harry," he said again, softly, "and I'm not playing any games, Severus."

Severus scowled, pursing his lips together and knitting his eyebrows, as he looked at the young man standing before him. "Fine, Harry," he almost spat out the name, "What do you want?" He slowly spoke each word as if speaking to someone who refused to comprehend. He was quickly realizing that he didn't have the upper hand here, and he didn't like that feeling.

"You."

"What? I would appreciate an answer, Mr. Potter."

"I want you." It was Harry's turn to speak slowly and concisely.

"I see. Is this some sort of sick joke? Did you and your little friends decide to get together and make fun of the nasty potions master? I assure you that I do not find this amusing, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," he reminded softly, "and I told you Severus, I am not playing games with you, I am very serious."

Severus grunted in disbelief. "Pardon me, and am I supposed to fall at your feet and thank the gods that you've decided to make me the object of your affections."

Harry felt the sting of this, but he had come too far to back down now. "Well, you didn't seem to mind a little while ago."

Severus smirked and stepped closer tot he boy who no longer quite met his eyes. "Really, Harry," he drawled quietly, his sensuous voice sending shivers down Harry's spine, "are you sure about that? Are you sure it wasn't just the shock or the novelty that Gryffindor's Golden Boy was throwing himself at me." Severus paused, and looked Harry over from head to toe, as if considering him. "I suppose you are somewhat attractive, after all."

Harry bit his lower lip and some of his earlier confidence seemed to fade. Snape pressed his advantage.

"So what was it to be - a quick shag, a notch to add to your bedpost? Did you even think that far? What did you think would happen here; that I'd let you kiss me, touch me, that I'd suck you off in gratitude for your attentions?

"Or do you prefer to be the one on your knees - Harry?"

Severus carefully catalogued his companion's responses, controlling his voice in a way that he knew was erotic, and continued to jab at Harry, with well-aimed verbal thrusts. "Hmm, that's it, isn't it, you want to kneel down in front of me and wrap your lips around my cock, while I fuck your pretty little mouth."

Harry whimpered.

"Then what, Harry?" He stepped closer and barely pressed himself against Harry, invading his personal space. His warm breath ruffled Harry's hair, as he whispered, almost directly into his ear. "What then? Would you like me to bend you over the nearest hard surface - the couch, the desk, push you to the floor and ream your tight little ass? Would you beg me to fuck you?"

Harry groaned lost in the sensual spell woven by Snape's words and tried to press himself against the other man, writhing, seeking, excited further by the warm chuckle of his captor.

"Such an eager little slut, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry almost shouted, unable to take it anymore. He reached up and tried to pull Snape down into another kiss.

Severus could feel his control slipping once again, unable to believe that he had let this go so far. He should be kicking this boy unceremoniously out of his rooms, with a scathing comment, that would prevent him from attempting anything so foolish ever again. Instead he was toying with him, aiding his seduction - kissing him.

This moment of clarity caused him to pull back. He rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking down at him. He saw a debauched looking angel with disarrayed hair, a heaving chest, kiss-swollen lips, and emerald eyes that glowed like a glimpse of heaven itself. He pilled Harry tight against his chest, wrapping him in an embrace. Together, they stood motionless, as Severus contemplated pushing Harry away as fast and as hard as possible, or never letting go. He didn't think that he ever had a choice.

If he did, it was made the moment Harry started to writhe against him. He made one last attempt to save his soul. He reached down up and lifted Harry's chin, so that he could look into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

His voice was rough and his eyes were as hard as obsidian, but Harry could see the vulnerability in the man. This is what he sought. This was the man that he had started to fall for two years before, during Occlumency lessons, though he hadn't known it at the time. This was the man that he had spent so much time training with over the last few years that sometimes he wasn't sure where one of them ended and the other began. This was also the man who had as little chance of surviving Voldemort's upcoming assault as he did. Of course, he was sure, and he told him so, confidently.

Severus nodded and released Harry, only to trail his right hand down Harry's arm and twine their fingers together. He tugged gently, and led the young man to his bedchambers.

 

**********************************

Harry's grip on Severus' hand tightened reflexively, as they entered the bedroom.

"Not chickening out on me, are you, Potter?"

"No."

"Good." Severus leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own. He kissed him deeply, exploring Harry's mouth with a thoroughness that left them both breathless. He could feel the younger man start to relax into his embrace.

He reached down and brought Harry's hands up to the buttons at the base of his neck. He unbuttoned the first and then guided him to continue. They continued to kiss as he divested Harry of his robe and Harry opened the long row of buttons on his own.

Severus could feel Harry's fingers trembled in a mixture of nervousness and youthful anticipation. It almost made him smile. The young Gryffindor wanted this as much as he did. Tonight they would both get what they wanted, what they needed.

Harry's hands had come to rest on his chest, his fingers curled to press into the linen of his shirt. His chest rose and fell in a rapid staccato that filled the otherwise silent chamber, and that sound transfixed Snape, drawing him fully into the moment.

He reached up and caught both of Harry's hands in his own and drew them up. His lips, teeth and tongue scraped across Harry's knuckles in an open-mouthed caress that drew Harry's eyes to his mouth.

He watched as the boy's pupils widened, darkening and obscuring the vibrant green of his gaze. This time he did smile - a wicked lift to the corners of his mouth that gave a rakish lilt to his normally stern countenance.

Still grasping Harry's hands in his own, he lifted them over the boy's head and then shifted his grip, until he held both of the boy's wrists one hand. The other, he used to lift Harry's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. He lowered his head slightly and covered Harry's mouth with his own, in a plundering kiss. No millimeter was left unexplored, as he licked, nibbled, and thrust into the warm recess. He coaxed and taunted, until he could feel the boy's hunger match his own, and they devoured each other without thought for time or breath.

It was surrender, a sinking into the abyss that neither knew how or cared to stop. Together they fell, deep, long, unendingly together, clinging only to each other and the moment.

Later, it was almost startling to return to themselves and find that they were on solid ground, cushioned in the depths of Severus' bed, but still holding on to one another.

In that moment, Harry shifted, to burrow more deeply against Severus and pillow his head against the older man's chest. Severus felt his heart contract sharply, though his face showed little emotion. He just lifted his arm across his body to hold Harry to him.

"So, what possessed you to come to my rooms tonight?"

"It's Valentine's day."

"Don't tell me that you believe in that nonsense."

"Not really. Ron is going to propose to Hermione tonight. He's been driving me crazy." Harry smiled ruefully. "But he got me thinking about who I want to spend my life with, if I live through this thing... the only person I could think of was you." Harry shrugged.

For once Severus was speechless.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Severus answered softly, as he pulled Harry tighter into his embrace and they drifted off to sleep.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=55>  



End file.
